


Stuck in Love

by PheonisCircus



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Chicago (City), Coming Out, Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, High School, M/M, Party, Ryden, Secret Identity, gabe being an idiot, gabilliam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PheonisCircus/pseuds/PheonisCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... you don't have his number." Ryan said in a calm voice.<br/>"No." William answered.<br/>"Or his address."<br/>"Nope." He sighed.<br/>"Or his name."<br/>"No clue."<br/>"And you don't know how he looks like."<br/>"Not a clue. He had brown eyes and black hair, though. And he looks great in a Spiderman suit."<br/>Ryan sat in silence for a few seconds, a small wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows.<br/>Finally, after long twenty seconds, he spoke.<br/>"Will, you're an Idiot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

William Beckett walked to his art class, still half asleep with a cup of coffee in his hand. The hall buzzed with different conversations, the other kids around him laughed and talked about everything and nothing all at once. It was only 13:00 o'clock, but all he wanted was to go back to his bed and sleep for the whole weekend. It was the last hour of school on Friday, and he didn't sleep enough hours the night before, spending his precious sleeping hours playing his guitar. It was a good excuse in his opinion, even though his chemistry teacher didn't seem to agree with him when he fell asleep on his notebook.  
  
"Hey." he heard a familiar voice behind him, and Ryan Ross fell into step beside him. He had a scarf tied around his head and a red plaid button-down, his messenger bag was decorated with pins and patches. "You look like you came back from the dead."  
  
"Don't judge me." William groaned and took a sip from his already cold coffee. "I'm tired."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell. Come on, art is fun, and then you can go home." He smiled and nudged his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Watch out, ladies!" Someone yelled behind them and tackled them, almost knocking both of them to the ground. William’s coffee spilled all over his sweater, leaving a huge stain on the front. The guy who hit them sent them a smug grin and fixed the collar of his hockey team jacket, walking away with a pleased smile.  
  
William glared at him with an annoyed look. If he would get a chance to kill Gabe Saporta, he would take it without a second thought. He took off his coffee stained sweater, and threw the empty cup to the garbage can. Ryan sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. “I hate this guy.”  
  
“Hate isn’t a good word. Maybe loathe. I loathe his existence.” William mumbled, and entered his art class. He went to the closet and took his folder, taking out his latest drawing- a portrait of his sister, Courtney. Their mission was drawing someone who’s important to them, and he’s planning on never telling her she is the one he chose to draw. He loves her, but she doesn’t need to know.  
  
“I don’t understand why he’s always mean to you.” Ryan said and sat beside his friend, picking at his long nails. “He was mean to everyone until sophomore year, but now it look like you’re his main target.”  
  
“Because I am! And he’s a jerk!” Will picked up his pencil, but didn’t touch his painting. He was just too furious to do anything, and he didn’t want to ruin his hard work. He sighed and put his pencil down. He hated that man to the bone.  
  
***  
  
It was Gabe’s fault. When William moved to Chicago at the age of thirteen, he tried his best to be nice and friendly, and it wasn’t that hard- there was no reason to hate Will Beckett. He didn’t want to move, but when his mother found out that his father’s business meetings included only his secretary, and not a lot of business- William agreed with her that moving away is the right decision. It’s been four years- but he couldn’t bring himself to forgive his dad for hurting his mom that way. She didn’t say anything, but William knew that it broke her heart, and he wished he could do something about it. He couldn’t actually do anything, so he decided he won’t complain about the move or about his new school, which was an easy task- at first. On his first day he met Ryan, who at that time was a skinny kid with spikey hair. They became friends in speed record, the other kids were nice, and William actually believed that everything happened for the best. But then he met Gabe. He was a tall guy- even taller then Will, which was a hard task- with caramel skin, dark hair and wide grin. He burst into Spanish class, ten minutes late, and sat in the empty seat behind William.  
  
“Late again, Mr. Saporta.” The teacher said, put her hands on her hips and looked at Gabe above her glasses.  
  
“No oí el timbre. Lo siento.” He said in flawless Spanish, and left William stunned. Spanish was his enemy since the first lesson on seventh grade, and this guy talked like it was his mother’s tongue!  
  
“No deje que esto suceda de nuevo.” She answered him, and continued with her never-ending lecture.  
  
Suddenly, William felt something hitting the back of his head. He turned around, to find the guy staring at him. “Eh, yes?”  
  
“Your hair is girly. Like, super girly. I almost thought you were a girl at first.” He snickered.  
  
William felt his face heating up. His hair was shoulder length at that time, and everyone asked why he won’t cut it short. He liked his hair, even though it was a bit feminine. “Um. I don’t think it’s girly. I like it that way.”  
  
The guy laughed and took off his purple hoodie. “That’s so gay. You’re a faggot, am I right?”  
  
William could feel himself blushing to the tips of his ears. He knew since he was eleven years old that he doesn’t like girls like he should, but… He didn’t tell anyone about it. He couldn’t believe that douche saw right through him. “No.” He lied.  
  
The guy stared at him for a few seconds, looking at him from the bottom to the top. “Right.” He smirked, and leaned back in his chair.  
  
A few hours later he found out his name was Gabe. A few days later he found out that he’s a nightmare. It looked like Gabe did everything he could to ruin William’s peace. Calling him names, failing him in the hallway, stealing his books and one time- he even put a snake in his locker. Not a venomous one, but it still canceled the school day. William didn’t passed it in silence, and he always answered him or at least sent him an irreverent look- But Gabe just laughed it off and continued with his life.  
It was even worse after Will came out of the closet in the end of sophomore year. He was happy with his decision, but god, that asshole! He looked so pleased with himself, telling everyone that ‘It was obvious that Beckett is a faggot’, and that ‘He always knew’.  
William couldn’t understand why Gabe used him as a target, but it happened. He just had to live with it, and give Gabe good comebacks when he’s being an idiot. That was the only solution.  
  
***  
  
Gabe sat in Ryland’s back porch, his long legs crossed on the table and a beer in his hand. His best friend was arguing with his mother about something back in the kitchen, and their other friends, Alex and Nate, were busy talking passionately about their first hockey game of the season. Mainly, about the reason they lost. They both were sure that the other team cheated, but Gabe knew that… It was because the other team was better than them. End of story.  
  
“Gabe, what do you think?” Nate asked him.  
  
“That both of you are idiots.” He said and took a sip from his beer.  
  
Nate wrinkled his nose, but didn’t say anything, just leaned back in his chair and shook his head.  
  
The shouting from the kitchen stopped, and Ryland came back outside and sat heavily beside Gabe. “I swear, I’m leaving the house.”  
  
“Let me guess- your grade in history class.” Gabe asked and put his sunglasses on his eyes.  
  
“Nothing new.” He took Gabe’s beer and drank the last few drops.  
  
“Maybe if you have learned instead of sleeping in class…” Gabe reminded him.  
  
“Oh fuck you, you’re not my mother.” He groaned, and Gabe shrugged. It wasn’t his problem anyway.  
  
It was Friday afternoon, and October’s chill was in the air. The lawn was covered in orange and brown autumn leaves, and Ryland’s younger siblings were busy ruining a pumpkin after another. Halloween was only a week away, and everyone could feel it.  
  
“I swear, if one of them is losing his hand…” Ryland sighed.  
  
“Keep the hand for your house decorations!” Gabe called like it was the best idea in the whole world, and the other three laughed.  
  
“Sure Gabriel. Sure. But if we’re talking about Halloween, guess who’s my date to Caroline’s party.” Ryland said and stayed silence for a few seconds, building the tension. “Victoria Asher.”  
  
“Vicky T?! Oh man, she’s hot.” Alex sighed. “You lucky bastard.”  
  
“Damn right. I bet she’ll look great in those slutty costumes the chicks are wearing every year.” He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Every year, 90% of the girls wore short skirts, high heels, and tiny tank top, and said they were “Sexy Something”. Usually with animal ears. But actually- they were just sluts. Not that Gabe had any resistance, he enjoyed the view. But if he’ll tell the truth- Gabe preferred the guys.  
He was attracted to girls, he thought they were amazing and sexy and he had more girlfriends than the number of his fingers- But guys. Guys with slim bodies and smooth skin, clean of all the stupid things girls loved like makeup and hair extensions. Men were natural.  
He would never admit is. He would rather kill himself than tell anyone he was attracted to guys, and when he found out at first- He freaked out. He did learn to accept it since seventh grade, but it was his secret. He’s not going to tell a soul.  
  
He liked guys that were a bit feminine. Long limbs, pretty face, beautiful lips- kind of like William Beckett.  
He didn’t like William himself, hell no. He was annoying, smartass, and stubborn. But even though he wasn’t fond of that guy- He wasn’t blind. William had long legs, pretty smile, beautiful fingers and soft bright eyes. Exactly Gabe’s type- only that he was unbearable. When his pink lips curved into a sweet smile, Gabe could almost forget the many years of hate- but then he remembered. William Beckett. Ugh.  
  
“Who’s your date, Saporta?” Ryland’s voice burst into his thoughts.  
  
“My date? Oh, I didn’t tell you. I’m not going.” Gabe said and folded his hands on his chest.  
  
“What?! What do you mean you’re not going?!” His friends cried. “You have to!”  
  
“Sorry. I promised my mama I’ll help her with Eric’s class’s haunted house. No can do. And that remind me, I have to go.” He got up and fixed his jacket’s collar. “See you on Monday.”  
  
He felt a bit bad about lying to his friends, he thought to himself while walking to his shiny black car that parked on the driveway. But he had to. He couldn’t take it anymore. Most of the time he loved his friends and the girls who always fawned around them, but now- he was just sick of it. So he decided that on this year on Halloween, he’ll change atmosphere. He’ll go someplace new, with different people who don’t know him. People who won’t judge him so quickly. He opened the car’s door and got inside, putting his forehead on the cool wheel. He’s so tired of it. He had enough.


	2. Chapter 2

On Halloween, William decided he’ll stay at home. He had homework, and he had to find a new idea for his next work on art class. He had a lot of things to do- But in the meantime, he just sat on his bed, sketched doodles on his notebook and ate Halloween candies he stole from the kitchen. Courtney was lying on the couch in the living room, watching the TV with the volume way too high. She planned on going to a Halloween party later with her friends, and then William will stay all by himself. Even he thought it was sad.  
He threw his pen on the bed and laid back, staring at the ceiling. If he was honest with himself, it wasn’t the work that prevented from him to go out. He just didn’t want to. Today at school Gabe spilled ice cold water right on his head, the whole bottle, and he was freezing for the rest of the day. An hour later William decided to take action and spilled a cup of water right on his head. Gabe was stunned, but then he just smiled and used it as an opportunity to walk shirtless for the whole day, while William froze in his wet clothes. That cocky bastard. And Ryan constant reminders didn’t help, because, yes, William knew Gabe looked good without a shirt. It was obvious as the sun, but it’s not William’s fault that his enemy was tall, tan, and played hockey almost every day. He wished he didn’t, actually.  
He heard a knock on the front door, and assumed it was one of Courtney’s friends. But then he heard a male voice, and Courtney shouted- “Billiam, Ryan is here!”

“Tell him to go upstairs, I’m not getting up!” He shouted back, and a few seconds later Ryan opened the door and put his hands on his hips.

“Oh yes you are. Get up.”

“What? No.” William whined and hugged his pillow. “Why?”

“Because we are going to a Halloween party!” Ryan declared and opened his friend’s closet. “Do you have any old costumes you can wear tonight? Maybe that angel costume from last year, you were cute.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not going to any party, I don’t want to.” William protested. He wasn’t in the mood for this. He just wanted to stay in the safety of his room.

“That wasn’t a question. Brendon’s friends are having a party in the south of the town, and as his boyfriend, I’m coming. I want you to come, not only because I love you and I want you to have fun, but because It’s far and I don’t want to travel by bus all by myself. You’re coming.” He smiled and stuck his head in the closet.

William sighed. He had to come; Ryan would do the same for him if he would ask him. And it can’t be that bad, it’s just a party. Maybe, just maybe, he’ll have fun. 

“Fine, I’ll go. But I’m not wearing a costume.” He got up and folded his hands on his chest. “I’ll go as myself.”

“No, Bill!” Ryan cried. “It’s Halloween, come on!”

“I don’t want to wear a costume.” He didn’t have a reason, he was just… stubborn. Like always.

“Fine.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “Be like that. At least let me do your makeup. Maybe a sugar skull!” 

“Whatever you want. Where is your costume?”

“In my bag, so is Brendon’s. We’re skeletons.” He smiled, and pulled his costume out of his tattered bag. “I’m going to get dressed. Get ready in the meantime. Try to look pretty.” He laughed and went to the bathroom. 

William sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. Okay, a party. It’s not that bad and a sugar skull makeup will be cool, he had to admit. He undressed himself, and wore dark jeans, a tank top of some anonymous indie band and a denim jacket. He hoped he looked at least reasonable. Maybe the party will be fun, maybe Brendon’s friends will be nice, and maybe he’ll be able to forget that annoying idiot, if he’ll try hard enough. 

Ryan came back from the bathroom, wearing a skeleton bodysuit, military boots and a black leather jacket. 

“Wow, Ry, it looks awesome!” William gasped. “Did you paint it yourself?”

He nodded with a smile. “Thank you. Now come on, compliments won’t save you. I’m going to do my makeup, and then it’s your turn.” He said with a vicious smile and took his makeup case out of the bag. 

In the next hour and a half, Ryan made himself look like a living skeleton, and made William look like a decorated skull in a festival. He had to admit, his friend did a good job. He looked pretty good. He just had to constantly remind himself that touching his face is forbidden at all cost. He put on his blue converse, and slid his wallet and phone to his pockets. It’s official, he’s getting out of the house.

“Ready?” Ryan asked and packed his stuff. 

“Ready. Let’s go.” William answered, and opened the door of his room.

***

Gabe jumped up and down in his bedroom and tried to squeeze himself into the Spiderman costume he bought a week ago. Man, that suit was tight, but finally he succeeded and closed the zipper. He looked at himself in the mirror, and put on the mask. No one will recognize him, no matter what. 

He hoped he won’t regret about going to that party. The only one he knows there was Pete Wentz, and he hasn’t met him since freshman year. They were friends, but then Pete had to move to another school in a southern area of Chicago and their connection broke. Gabe sent him a message on Facebook a week ago, asked him how life was and what’s up, and mainly- asked him if he knew any good Halloween parties in his area. Pete was happy to hear from him and invited him to a party he and his friends threw, and from what he told him- The party will be big enough, so no one will notice a Spiderman walking around. Just what he was looking for. Completely anonymous. 

He took off his mask, took his car keys, cell phone and wallet and went downstairs. His mother sat by the kitchen table, and emptied bags of candies to a big bowl, like every year.

“Hey mama. Getting ready to the hordes of kids knocking on our door?” He smiled and pecked her cheek. 

“Laugh all you want, but at the end of the evening, this bowl will be empty.” She smiled at her son.

“Yes, because papa and Eric will eat half of it.” He laughed, took one lemon lollipop for himself and she shooed him with her hand. “Okay, okay, I’m leaving anyway. Don’t wait up; I don’t know when I’ll get back. Have a nice evening.” He smiled, placed a small kiss on her head, and opened the door.

“Have fun, Honey! Be careful, promise me. Don’t do stupid things.” 

“I promise.” He smiled. “Bye.” He got out, and closed the door behind him. The street was dark, but in every corner you could see Jack O lanterns, ghosts made out of bed sheets, and little kids running everywhere in costumes with worried parents following them. 

He missed the times when he was a little kid on Halloween. He and his brothers, Eric and Ricardo, went Trick or Treat with their dad, and Gabe, the restless one in the group, kept running forward and didn’t wait for the others, the tail or the cape of his costume flapping behind him. Sometime he wished he could go back to those days, and live them again.

***

Gabe parked his car beside the sidewalk at 22:00 o’clock. He was always late, it was nothing new. This is the address Pete gave him, and the house was already full of people, the lawn was spotted with beer cans and candies. Looks like he’s in the right place. He wore his mask, and got out of the car. He hoped everything would be okay, and in the worst case- He’ll just leave early and show up in Caroline’s party instead. 

He knocked on the door, hoped it was loud enough to hear with the music, and a short guy dressed as a skeleton opened the door. “Hey! Cool costume, man! Do I know you?” He smiled, revealing another two rows of straight white teeth in addition to the painted ones. 

“Probably not, I’m Pete’s friend!” Gabe called, barely hearing something with the loud music in the background. 

“Oh, awesome! I’m Brendon, come in, Pete is… somewhere inside, maybe Patrick will know. Ask him. Anyway, happy Halloween!” He chuckled and disappeared inside the house.

Gabe stood there for a few seconds, confused. He didn’t know Brendon, he didn’t know the house, and he had no idea who Patrick is. But it doesn’t matter anyway. He entered into the house and went to the general direction of the music, which, he found out, came from the living room. Someone moved most of the furniture, and left only a few chairs, two sofas, and a long table that carried different bottles and cans of alcohol and booze. Gabe chose the table as his first target, and decide that he’ll find something to drink, and will go on from there. He walked between the rest of the people, everyone smiling and talking and dancing, until he got to the table and took a bottle of beer. He’s driving later, so this will have to do. He leaned on the table and watched the people around him. Most of the people just sat together and talked, some of them danced. The whole house was decorated with spider-webs, little pumpkins, fake eyeballs and bloody stumps. Even the music fitted the day, the familiar chords of ‘Thriller’ playing through the speakers. Actually- it was a pretty good party. 

His eyes fell on one guy, who looked like he came out of “Day of the Dead”, with colorful makeup covering his face. He stood in the corner, alone, and looked kind of… sad. Like he really doesn’t want to be here. His long legs were crossed, and he was drinking beer with a pink straw between his lips, probably so his makeup won’t ruin. From what Gabe could see in the dark room and with his mask and the guy’s makeup- He was pretty. Really pretty. 

“Hey there.” He heard a voice next to him, and turned his head. It was a beautiful blonde girl, who was dresses as Sarah Jane. Her eyes were bright blue, her skin almost white, like a porcelain doll. 

Gabe lifted his mask to the nose and sent her a charming smile. “Hey yourself. Looks like we matched.”

“Yes we did.” She giggled. “I’m Erin, and you?”

“You can call me Peter Parker.” He said and took a sip from his beer.

She cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything about it. “Do you go to school with the guys?” she asked.

He had no idea who ‘The Guys’ were. Probably Pete and his friends who threw the party. He shook his head. “No, I’m from a different school. What about you?”

“Same.” She nodded with a smile. “Hey, do you want to dance?” She asked him, her lips curved into a flirty smile. 

“Sure.” He smiled at her, and she pulled him to the improvised dance floor in the middle of the living room, her hands on his shoulders and her body close. He pulled her even closer to him, almost doesn’t believe how easy it was.

 

About fifteen minutes later, someone called “Spin the Bottle! Come on, Spin the bottle in the back porch!” 

Gabe let go of Erin, his dancing partner. He was sweaty from the dancing, the tight suit, and the hot sweaty girl who was wrapped around him. “What do you think? Spin the bottle?”  
He suggested to her. He liked those games since seventh grade, unless he was unlucky and had to kiss the ugly girl in the party. Most of the time he was really lucky. 

She shook her head and pushed her hand through her slightly damp hair. “No, I don’t think so. It’s not really my thing. But maybe I’ll see you later?” She smiled.

He smirked and nodded. He definitely planned on seeing her later. A beautiful girl like her? Only a stupid would give up on this chance. “See you later.” He smiled and left to find the back porch. It wasn’t hard, and as soon as he got out he saw about fourteen people sitting in a large circle, laughing and making room for the last people to join. He lifted his mask to the nose and sat between a redhead vampire and a chubby Cinderella with too much blush on her cheeks. The vampire smiled at him, exposing fake fangs, and he smiled back at her. It’s a shame she’s sitting next to him and not across from him. But then, he saw who did sit across from him. The sugar skull guy, who now talked with a guy with bright pink hair and a nose ring. His makeup was still perfect, like it wasn’t hot as hell inside. He laughed when the guy with the pink hair said something, and god- He had a stunning smile. He was so much prettier when he wasn’t sad, Gabe decided. 

“Okay, let’s start!” Yelled someone who was dressed as a cowboy. He spun the bottle in the middle of the circle, and soon enough a guy dressed as a zombie kissed a giggling girl who had a costume of- what a surprise- a sexy kitten. After a few rounds everyone loosen up, or was drunk enough to play. Everyone kissed everyone- Girls, guys, it didn’t matter. Long and passionate kisses or short and awkward ones. Gabe couldn’t stop laughing and even got a small kiss from a shy fairy with silver wings.  
But after a few more rounds Gabe got bored. It began to repeat itself, and he wondered if Erin was still around and if he’ll be able to convince her to go back to his house with him. But then, the bottle stopped on him. He looked up, and a surprised and slightly horrified face looked back at him, colored as a colorful skull. The sugar skull guy. He didn’t kiss anyone yet, his makeup was still perfect. The guy with the pink hair beside him chuckled and nudged his shoulder. Gabe sent him a smile, big and confident, and got up. He convinced himself that he wasn’t nervous- He never kissed a guy before, but it didn’t matter. No one knew who he was, and even if he’ll embarrass himself- it won’t matter. This was his chance.  
The pink haired guy moved to make a place for him, and Gabe sat beside him. 

“Hello,” he smiled. He was more beautiful up close. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to ruin your makeup.” He tried to ignore the people around them. It was easier that way.

“That’s okay.” The sugar skull guy sent him a tiny smile. “I’m sure it’s already ruined anyway.” 

Gabe laughed, leaned in, and took the guy’s lips with his. He tasted like makeup, beer, and strawberry candy. The guy hesitant for a few seconds, and then kissed Gabe back, and oh god- maybe he liked guys more that he thought. His lips were soft and his fingers curled around the back of Gabe’s neck, long and gentle. Gabe put his hand on his thigh and almost forgot about the party and the people around them. Only when someone coughed he remembered where he was, and moved away from the guy. He had a shy smile on his lips and Gabe wanted to laugh when he saw how fucked up were the guy’s painted skeleton teeth after the kiss. 

“What’s your name?” The guy asked him with a smile.

“You can call Peter Parker.” Gabe said with a grin. 

He laughed. “Well, Peter, your lips is now black and white because of me.”

Gabe smiled. He had a cute laugh. “What’s your name?”

“No, this is not fair. Two can play in that game. You can call me… I wanted say Bruce Wayne, but I’m not nearly as muscly as him, so let’s go with Robin instead.” 

Gabe whipped his lips clean and nodded. “Then Robin it is.” 

The guy, now Robin, sent him his sweet smile. “Hey, um… Do you want to, I don’t know, leave? Like, the game?” 

Gabe smiled, stood up, and offered his hand to Robin. “Sure.” 

***

After almost two and a half hours of dancing and drinking, Gabe and his Robin sat together on one of the sofas in the living room. Robin’s legs rested in Gabe’s lap, while Gabe wrapped his hands around his waist. This guy was… amazing. Apparently he was seventeen, learned art and played guitar. He told him his best friend did his makeup, and that he didn’t even want to come, and he just had the cutest laugh. Gabe stopped Robin’s excited talking about music with a small kiss on his lips.  
Robin shut his mouth and Gabe swore he saw him blushing under that makeup. “What was that for?”

“You’re just too cute, don’t blame me.” Gabe smiled and nuzzled his nose into Robin’s neck. Robin smiled and kissed him again, wrapped his hands around his neck and pulled him closer. Gabe pulled Robin to his lap and gently bit his lower lip. After almost two hours with the guy, Gabe was sure- guys were amazing, way more than girls. He’ll never be able to admit it to anyone but himself, but that was the truth. He was so fucked up, but he decided to ignore it for the night and just concentrate on the guy in front of him. He’ll enjoy it as long as he had a chance.

Robin pulled away. “Will you please take off your mask?” He begged. He tried to convince him to take off his mask a few times, but Gabe refused at all cost. Even now, he just smiled and shook his head.

“Fine.” Robin pouted. “So… at least tell me. What color is your hair? And eyes?”

“My hair is black and my eyes are brown. I’m Spanish; I don’t have a lot of options.” He chuckled and stroked Robin’s brunette hair. 

Robin stared at him with a surprised look. “You’re Spanish? Really?”

“Sí, querido, sí.” He smiled. “I was born in Uruguay, I moved to Chicago when I was four. We still speak Spanish in the house from time to time.”

“I’m awful at Spanish.” Robin admitted with a sigh. “And there is a smartass in my class that always laughing at me when I make mistakes.” 

“He doesn’t sound nice. Do you want me to take care of him for you?” Gabe gently kissed his neck. At least this area wasn’t covered in makeup. 

“No, I’m fine. He’s just an idiot, and as soon as I’ll graduate, I won’t have to see him again.” Robin smiled, placed a small kiss on Gabe’s lips, and rested his head on older guy's shoulder.  
“Do you want to know something?” He whispered after a few seconds of silence.

“What?”

“I kind of like you.” He said with a soft smile.

Gabe was shock at first. He didn’t usually use the word ‘like’. Maybe because he always looked at girls he met at parties as an easy one night stand, but it wasn’t like that. Robin was so sweet and thoughtful, and all Gabe wanted to do is to protect him from all harm. He understood he was silent for too long, and Robin looked worried, if Gabe judged properly under that makeup. He sent him a warm smile and stroked his cheek. “I kind of like you too.”

Robin’s smile was worth it all. It was so big and bright Gabe almost laughed at the sight. Then he saw something behind him that distracted him. “Hey, Ry,” He called to a guy dress and painted as a skeleton, like the one that opened the door when he just got here. “I didn’t see you in the last three hours, are you okay?”

The guy, Ry apparently, smiled at him and sat beside them. He looked like he was drunk three shots ago. “I’m great! Couldn’t be better! What about you? I see that you… made friends?” He cocked his eyebrow at Gabe with a smirk. 

“Shut up, where’s your Brendon?” Robin rolled his eyes. If Gabe remembered correctly, Ry was the guy who did his makeup.

“Went to say goodbye to Pete, and here we’re getting to why am I here. Is there a chance you don’t mind to go back without me? Brendon’s parents are out of the house and I really missed him.”

“So… I’m coming back alone because you want to sleep with your boyfriend?” Robin raised a painted eyebrow.

“Yeah, pretty much.” The skeleton smiled. Something about him was familiar, but Gabe couldn’t put a finger on it. 

“I hate you. Fine, have fun.” Robin scowled at him, and Ry’s smile was even wider.

“I love you and I owe you my life. Bye, have fun with your new friend.” He giggled, planted a kiss on Robin’s cheek and went to find his so called Brendon. 

“Well… that was my best friend.” Robin said. “He’s better when he’s not drunk, I promise.”

“I believe you.” He smiled, but really? He was gay, and his best friend was gay? Is it a coincidence or something that happened a lot?

“What time is it?” Robin asked and helplessly tried to hide a yawn. 

Gabe laughed. “It’s…” He checked his phone. “02:37.” Wow, it was way later than he thought. People around them still danced and had fun, but he just noticed that most of the people already left. Halloween was over.

“I think I’ll head to the bus station.” Robin said. “It’s a long drive.”

“Do you want me to come with you? Just to the station. I don’t want you to go alone.” He wrapped his hands around Robin’s waist, but actually, that wasn’t the truth. He just wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet.

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to have company.” He smiled and stood up.

Gabe got up, took Robin’s hand, and pulled him towards the door. This amazing night is going to end soon, and he wished he could do something about it. 

***

They walked together in the dark street, hand in hand. In that hour of the night all of the kids were already in their houses, sleeping or eating Halloween candies under the blanket in the darkness of their room. Robin hummed to himself, a song Gabe didn’t recognize, but his voice was sweet and was the only sound in the quiet street. 

“It’s weird that I don’t even know how you look like.” He said, and Robin smiled.

“You started it. You didn’t agree to tell me your name or take off that mask, so deal with it.”

Gabe knew he was right, and even though he wanted so badly to know more about his Robin- he was too scared. He didn’t want anyone to know about this night. He would rather die. There were so many times he wanted to just tell everyone the truth and ignore the mean comments. He wanted so badly to be brave. But he knew it would never happen, and he should just give up.

“Is everything okay?” Robin’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “You’re quiet.”

“Yeah, don’t worry.” He smiled and pecked his cheek. 

“Okay, this is it.” Robin stopped beside a deserted bus stop. “My bus should be here in a few minutes.” He smiled and tried to hide a small yawn. A group of noisy teenagers with skateboards passed by them, laughing and pushing each other, interrupting the peaceful street.

Gabe pulled Robin into his arms, holding him in a tight hug. “I had a great time tonight.” He said quietly. 

“Me too.” Robin smiled. “And I’m sorry if you’ll have makeup on your costume.” He laughed.

Gabe laughed along and placed a small kiss on his head. “te echaré de menos.” He whispered.

“What did you say?” Robin pulled away from the hug with a questioned look on his face.

“Nothing important.” Gabe smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. Robin kissed him back, and pulled him closer, his long fingers curled around the back of Gabe’s neck. All Gabe wanted was to hold him and never let go, but instead, he pulled away with a tiny smile. “So… Bye?”

“Bye bye, Spidey.” Robin laughed, and Gabe let go of him, turned his back to his sugar skull guy, and walked away, leaving him alone in the bus station.  
His feet were sore, and his costume was way too tight. But he couldn’t erase the smile from his face, holding onto the feeling of lips that taste like makeup, beer, and strawberry candy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession- I hated writing this chapter. And because of that, it didn't came out as good or as long as I wanted, and I hope you'll forgive me.  
> But thank you for all the love and suppot! I can't explain how much it means to me ♥
> 
> ***

William woke up to a loud pounding noise on his bedroom door and a familiar voice calling, "Will, wake up! Open the door!"

It took him a few seconds to recognize Ryan's voice, and another few seconds to be fully awake. He got up from his bed, and tried to turn on the light, barely see something in the darkness of his room. He had a headache, and his mouth was as dry as a desert. "Wait a minute, I'm in my briefs! What are you doing here anyway?"

Before he had time to stop him, his friend opened the door and came in. His eyes were dark with makeup leftovers from the party, and he wore the clothes he had last night, before he changed into his costume. "Rise and shine, Billiam." He opened the curtains, and sunlight spilled into the room, almost blinding Will. "It's almost 13:00 o'clock, why were you sleeping?" He put his hands on his hips.

Will groaned and pulled on a pair of jeans he left on the chair, and stop to rub his sore eyes. "I went to bed at 05:00 o'clock, leave me alone. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend?" He asked again and wore a blue t-shirt that looked kind of clean. He wasn't a morning person. Well, actually he was, but only when he woke up by himself, without the kind help of his best friend.

"His parents came home early, and I had to snick out." Ryan sighed and sat on Will's bed. He looked so frustrated; William just wanted to hug him. It was a complicated situation.

Ryan and Brendon met at the beginning of junior year at some underground indie concert, and it was love at first sight. They were inseparable since then. Even though they lived almost an hour away from each other, they made it work. The problem was Brendon's Mormon family.  
They had no idea their youngest son had a boyfriend, not even talking about his sexuality in general. They didn't even know about Ryan's existence, and he was fine with that. They just had to be careful, that's all. Ryan always told him that Brendon was worth it.

William left the room and went to brush his teeth. When he looked at his reflection at the mirror, he wanted to laugh. His hair was a mess, his lips were bruised from the kisses from last night, he had dark circles under his eyes, and… Oh god, he had a bite mark on his neck!  
After he brushed his teeth and his hair, he was fully awake and the memories from the night before started to come back. Candy flavored kisses, long arms pulling him closer, and… No name. He wanted to hit himself.  
When he came back to his room, Ryan was still waiting on the bed. "I'm waiting." He said and folded his arms on his chest.

"Waiting for what?" William asked in an innocent voice, throwing his clothes from last night to his laundry basket. He was just being annoying as a punishment for the wake-up call- He knew exactly what his friend wanted to know. 

"The guy from last night! Tell me everything!" Ryan demanded. "What's his name?"

"Well…" The taller guy bit his lip. "I don't know." He got out of his room and went to the kitchen. He needed coffee, and he wanted to run away from Ryan before his friend will start bitching at him. 

"What?!" Ryan called and joined him in the kitchen. "What do you mean you don’t know?" He asked in shock, and if William wasn't a bit scared- it could have been funny. "You spend the whole evening with the guy!"

"No I wasn't, I was with Josh as well." William said defensively as he poured steaming water into his mug. It was a mug with a picture of a koala that Courtney gave him for last Christmas. It was actually a pretty ugly mug, but it was big enough for Will's caffeine consumption, so he let it slip. "Do you want coffee?"

"No, I stopped at the coffee shop before I came here, but don't change the subject! William, how come you don't know the guy's name?" His friend leaned on the kitchen table, clearly not leaving the subject. William sighed.

"He didn't tell me. I asked, but he didn't give it away. He had his mask on for the entire evening, only lifting it to the nose, and he didn't tell me anything. His name, his school, his town- I have no idea." William sat on one of the chairs with his coffee in his hand. 

"You can't be serious." 

"Believe me, I wish I wasn't." Will took a sip from his steamy drink, almost burning his tongue. Damn it, the same mistake every time.

Ryan sat across from him, and took one of the candies that were left from last night. "So... you don't have his number, I guess." Ryan said in a calm voice, and threw the gum into his mouth.

"No." William answered shortly.

"Or his address."

"Nope." He sighed, and took another sip from his drink. This time, his mouth wasn't on fire, thanks god.

"Or his name."

"No clue."

"And you don't know how he looks like."

"I have no idea. He had brown eyes and black hair, though- At least that what he said. And he looks great in a Spiderman suit."

Ryan sat in silence for a few seconds, a small wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows as he chewed his bubble gum.  
Finally, after long twenty seconds, he spoke.

"Will, you're an Idiot." 

Only when Ryan said that, and Will actually thought about it; He understood the size of his mistake. The guy was gone forever, and he had no chance of finding him. "I know." He said miserably. He had a chance, and he let it slip from between his fingertips. It's been so long since William met someone he genuinely liked, and had chemistry with. And he just gave up. "Brendon doesn't know who this guy was?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"No, I asked him yesterday. He doesn't know, neither does Pete." He crushed William's hopes. "He was Pete's friend, but the guy was so drunk he had no idea there was a Spiderman in the party. Patrick just can't control his boyfriend." He rolled his eyes.

William didn't listen to him, just rested his chin on his hand, and sighed. He usually wasn't a hopeless romantic. He didn't change boyfriends in the speed of light, he didn't have a crush since sophomore year, and he hasn't been on a date in months. Relationships didn't play a big part of his life. But that guy- Will wanted him so badly. He wanted to kiss him and be held in his arms once more, listen to him whispering sweet Spanish nonsense in his ear.  
It was stupid- William barely knew the guy- But he couldn't help it.

"Bill? Are you okay?" Ryan asked gently and put his hand on his friend's bony shoulder.

William shook the sadness off him. "Yeah, of course." He answered. There is nothing to do about it- The only thing he can do is to forget about his Peter Parker. "He was nice, but he was just a fling at the party. I was bored, he was nice, and we had a good time. That's it." He lied through his teeth, and Ryan knew it, but didn't say anything. William thanked him in his heart. 

"By the way, sorry for making you come back alone last night. But it was totally worth it." Ryan said with a huge grin, changing the subject. Will was once again thankful, but why it had to be this specific subject?

"You slept with your boyfriend again, I'm happy for you." William rolled his eyes and drank his koala-mug coffee.

"Yeah, I did. Listen, Billiam, the kid may be Mormon, but the things he knows-"

"Oh my god, ew, shut up!" William cried. "I don't want to know how Brendon is in bed!" He called, and Ryan burst into loud laugh. 

"Sorry, sorry." He smiled, but this time it was a different one, fond, gentler. More… Ryan.

"You're not really sorry."

"No, I don't."

***

In the late afternoon, Gabe was lying on the grass in the park, his hands behind his head, staring blankly at the grey sky. The air was thick with light fog and the smell of his friend's cigarettes. Gross habit, he thought to himself, but he wasn't in the mood for arguing about the topic once more. He felt his eyelids getting heavier, his mind foggier than the park around him. He didn't get any sleep tonight- He was back in his room at 05:30 in the morning, but he was too alert to go to bed, and the sleeping refused come. So at 06:00 o'clock he gave up and decided to go jogging. Even after an hour and a half of running he wasn't tired, so he just started a new day. Not that he did much- He just laid in bed and thought about his Sugar Skull Guy. About his beautiful bright eyes, the curve of his lips when he smiled, the light angle of his front tooth that gave his smile a childish touch. He felt himself smiling at the memory.

"Gabe!" Ryland's voice interrupted his thoughts, and a cloud of smoke hit right in his face and made him cough loudly. 

"What?" He groaned and opened his eyes. All of his friends were staring at him, eyebrows raised and eyes wondering. "What the fuck do you want, I'm tired."

"Why are you so tired? Bro, you're like, half a zombie, and not in the good way."

"There is a good way to be a zombie?" Alex frowned, tossed his cigarette on the grass and squashed it with the hill of his shoe. 

"Yeah, remember last year's spring vacation?" 

"Oh, right."

"So, Gabe." Ryland turned to his friend, who manage to ignore their little conversation and drifted back to light sleep. That now was ruined, of course. "Why are you half a zombie and not in the good way?"

"I didn't get any sleep last night. Take that thing out of my face, Ryland, or I swear you'll regret it." He pushed Ryland's hand and his cigarette away from him. He wasn't in the mood for this. It's like last night was only a dream that left a feeling of euphoria, and now all he had left is the reality of his homophobic friends and a guy with no name. 

"Why didn't you sleep? I thought you helped with Eric's haunted house." Ryland took a long drag from his cigarette, and stare at Gabe, looking for an answer. 

Gabe felt that his face gone pale. Fuck. He didn't think about it. He had no excuse for the lack of sleep with the false activity of scaring 7th grade students with fake fangs of a vampire. The haunted house was closed at 01:00 am tops, and if he really was helping there- He would have either join Caroline's party, or just go to bed.  
His friends were still staring at him, waiting for an answer. Nate took a drug from Ryland's cigarette. Alex raised an eyebrow. What can he say? Maybe that he just didn't manage to fell asleep? No, too weak. He had to find a good excuse right now.

"I went to a different party." He blabbed out. No! Not that excused! Anything but that one!

"Party? What party?" The three of them asked like a choir, and it could have been funny, if the situation wasn't as dangerous. 

"Ah… Something a friend from middle school arranged. Nothing special." He tried to let out as little information as he could and sat up, brushing grass and leaves off his dark hair. 

"Why didn't you just come to the party with us?" Nate asked, and protested when Ryland took he almost done cigarette back.

"You know, man, this guy is an old friend, I didn't have the heart to refuse." He lied easily, but from the inside- he wanted to scream. The panic was overwhelming. They were going to find out, they can always tell. They will find out that he kissed a guy, that he's- No. He won't ever say that word. Not even inside his head. 

"Whatever. Did you at least meet anyone interesting?" Nate asked and pulled his jacket tight around his body. 

There wasn't anything Gabe wanted more than to disappear, right there and then. "Yeah." He heard himself saying. "A girl called Erin. Blonde hair, pretty." He'll just act like the Sugar Skull Guy was Erin. Technically, it isn't a lie. "Not anything special, though."

"Come on, give us more details!" Alex protested as he threw a pile of grass at Nate's face, who punched him in the arm. Idiots.

"There are no details. I have to go." He pushed himself to a standing position, and cleaned the grass and dirt off his bright jeans. He couldn't breathe. He felt his heart beat speeding at every word he said, every lie he told. 

"What? Why?" The three asked.

"I promised my mama I'll help her today. See you guys tomorrow." He turned his back to them and started walking away. He could feel his shoulders relaxing, his heart beat getting slower. Everything was okay, nothing happened, they had no clue.

"Hey, Gabe!" He froze as he heard Ryland calling after him. That's it. He's done. Ryland always knows what's happening, and now his life is going to end because of a stupid guy with a perfect smile. A plane passed high above his head, but even the noise of his engine wasn't enough to drown the mess in Gabe's head.

"Yeah?" He looked back. 

"Give me back my sweatshirt tomorrow; I forgot it at your place."

Gabe almost wanted to laugh from the relief. And then punch himself in the face. "Sure. See you tomorrow." He walked away, far from his nosy friends, but the thoughts were still creeping their way inside his head. And from them, he couldn't get away.


End file.
